El hombre que volvió a ser protagonista
by Rombler-tan
Summary: Volumen 9 de la novela, Kodaka llamó a Rika como la chica más linda que ha visto, pero, si nuestro protagonista piensa más. Cómo terminará su relación? Reescritura de mi historia. Espero que sea mejor que la versión antigua.


**Bueno, hace bastante tiempo que no hacía nada por acá, pero es tiempo de volver. Esta es una reescritura de la historia, no cambia nada mayormente, pero mejora mucho la redacción. También planeo subirla en inglés para llegar a un mayor público.** **Bueno, al capítulo.**

POV de Kodaka

Después de unos cinco segundos de presionar sus pechos en mi espalda, Rika salió rápidamente del baño mixto. Ni siquiera podía pensar en girarme a verla con los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente. Poco después, sus pasos ya no eran escuchables.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero cuando volví en mí, ya era bastante entrada la noche. Salí de los baños sumido en mis pensamientos.

Esa vez en la azotea, cuando Rika me preguntó qué pensaba de Sena, en ese momento le respondí que me gustaba. Luego me hizo la misma pregunta sobre Yukimura, mi respuesta fue la misma.

En ese momento no lo pensé, pero ella no me preguntó qué pensaba de ella. Si me hubiera hecho esa pregunta... No, si me lo preguntara ahora, qué le respondería?

Ella es mi amiga, la persona más perceptiva del club de vecinos. Ella es la que siempre estuvo allí para ayudarme en los momentos en los que estuve deprimido o sin saber qué hacer... ella... ella es... mi mejor amiga.

Entonces, con mi respuesta poco clara, el cuerpo desnudo de Rika llegó a mi mente, su aroma, su rostro, su voz, su sonrisa... Todo de ella.

\- Esta es mi muestra de gratitud por haberme dicho linda...-

\- Supongo... que confundí mis sentimientos otra vez -

Llegué a mi habitación y entré al futón sin preocuparme por nada más. Necesitaba consultar las cosas con la almohada.

POV de Rika

¡¿Por qué le dije algo tan vergonzoso?! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Esto es todo culpa de Carne y las Tetonas-senpai. Fuck... Pero, Kodaka... Dijo que soy linda... Fuck...

Mi mente no dejaba de correr sobre los eventos que habían ocurrido durante el día, y cada vez que llegaba a mi... agradecimiento, no podía evitar sonrojarme.

Quizás... Solo quizás, podría decirle lo que siento. No, a él le gusta Sena... Aunque solo es deseo. También está Yukimura... Tengo oportunidad? No, eso no es en lo que debería estar pensando... Si, por alguna razón esto sale "bien", qué pasaría con el club de vecinos...? Con el lugar que senpai quiere proteger...

Fuck...

Poco a poco, perdida en mis pensamientos, me quedé dormida.

POV de Kodaka

A la mañana siguiente. Todos ya estaban comiendo, el único puesto restante era frente a Rika. Eventualmente, nuestros ojos se encontraron, ambos desviamos la mirada. Supongo que es lo normal, después de vernos el uno al otro desnudos y... Decidí concentrarme en la comidacomida. Los demás hablaban sobre algo, pero no estoy de humor para nada de eso...

Poco después me enteré por Yukimura que el auto del director había tenido un desperfecto y nos tendríamos que quedar un día más. No es que me moleste poder pasar un día extra aquí, pero con lo que pasó con Rika... No sé cuanto de esto voy a poder disfrutar realmente.

Por el momento, iré a la sala de recreación para pasar el rato. Pero, desde mi espalda...

\- Senpai...- Rika tomó mi manga.

-...S-sí?- Pregunté, aún algo aturdido por lo del día anterior.

\- Nada... No, realmente... solo ven al baño mixto a la misma hora que ayer...- Dijo Rika mirando al suelo. Entonces, sin darme tiempo a responder, se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

\- Rika...-

¿Qué siento por ella? La quiero, de eso no hay duda. No sé si esto puede ser llamado amor o no... pero la quiero. Aún si es por el club de vecinos, no quiero dejar ir este sentimiento. Esto no es como con Sena, esto no es solo deseo, quiero estar a su lado, cuidarla y apoyarla como ella hizo conmigo.

Realmente soy un idiota. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me he sentido así? ¿Realmente necesitaba verla así para darme cuenta?

Había decidido que no escaparía, que no ignoraría los sentimientos de las demás, pero aún así llegué a esto...

Esta noche, le diré a Shiguma Rika cómo me siento, no volveré a escapar de nuevo.

POV de Rika

¿Por qué le dije eso? Aún cuando ya me había decidido a proteger al club de vecinos... Supongo que, por una vez... podría pensar en mi misma.

Ya era de noche, y aunque no se puede cambiar lo que esta hecho, seguía divagando mientras esperaba dentro del baño.

De repente, cortando todos mis pensamientos, escuché la puerta abriéndose y a alguien entrando al agua. No había nadie más que nosotros dos.

\- De qué querías hablar?- Preguntó Kodaka con una voz tranquila.

\- Kodaka... Mírame - Le dije, dando la vuelta para encararlo. Es ahora o nunca.

Él se volteó sin decir nada. Su expresión era una decidida.

\- Kodaka-senpai... t-te amo - Si demoraba aunque sea un poco más, no podría haberlo dicho.

La mirada de Kodaka estaba clavada en mis ojos, sin apartarse ni decir nada. Entonces, sin poder aguantar más, empecé a acercarme a la salida con lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero, Kodaka tomó mi brazo.

\- Rika...- Dijo Kodaka, volteándome para que lo viera a la cara - Te amo -

\- Eh?-

Y él acercó su cara a la mía...

\- Kyaa!- Grité, alejándolo de mí.

\- Lo siento senpai, fue muy repentino, mi corazón no estaba preparado, eso mi primera vez. ¡Se gentil!- Dije agitando mis brazos en su dirección. Pero él detuvo mis manos y me miró calmadamente. Se acercó a mí. Cerré mis ojos y levanté mi rostro. Entonces, mi primer beso fue robado...

\- Senpai... ¿Qué pasará con el club?-

\- Ya lo veremos... Pero esto es más importante para mí... tú eres más importante para mí - Él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abracé apoyándome en su pecho.

\- Sí, senpai - Le respondí, con lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad, en mi rostro.

\- Senpai...-

\- Sí?-

\- Me estás rozando...-

\- Eh? Eeeeehhh?!-

FIN

 **Y eso fue todo... Espero que sea mejor que la anterior...** **De cualquier forma, me encantaría que pudieran darme una impresión de cómo quedó. Como dije, pronto la estaré subiendo en inglés, pero hoy no. Hice esto desde mi teléfono y es una lata, así que otro día será.** **Sin nada más que decir. Me despido hasta la próxima vez.**


End file.
